Considerable expense is involved in the construction of a machine room for an elevator. The expense includes the cost of constructing the machine room, the structure required to support the weight of the machine room and elevator equipment, and the cost of shading adjacent properties from sunlight (e.g., sunshine laws in Japan and elsewhere).
A machine room typically includes a controller which performs two main functions: operational control and motion control. In an elevator system which does not have a machine room, the controller should be located near the elevator itself, placed where it can be easily maintained, yet still not be visible for security and aesthetic reasons. Having easy access to the controller saves both time and money in inspection and maintenance costs, and can lead to expanded use of elevator systems.
The positioning of an elevator controller also requires consideration of the safety of the personnel maintaining and inspecting the controllers. Some controllers are currently located in the bottom of the hoistway, where there are problems with both access and safety. Elevator controllers are also located between the wall of the hoistway and an elevator car which is a narrow, restricted area that may be difficult and dangerous to access. Some elevator controllers are located above the elevator car. In this location personnel typically access the controller with difficulty by proceeding through the roof of the elevator car or climbing on top of the elevator car.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an elevator controller positioned for easy and safe access for maintenance and inspection.